communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of fictional cats
Legends, myths, folklore and fairytales * Bast (goddess) (or Bastet), Egyptian Goddess with the head of a cat; see also Sekhmet, Bast's guise as the goddess of Lions *Demon cat, a cat who has large ears and the eyes and power of a demon and has a son. Demon cat has red eyes, while his son, Demon cat II, has blue eyes. * Maahes Egyptian lion god of war, son of Bast * Cait Sidhe, a Fairy creature from Celtic mythology * The cat was the animal of Libera (mythology), the Roman mythological personification of Liberty, because it hates to be constrained * Freyja's horse-sized winged cats, who draw the Norse goddess's chariot * Maneki Neko, the lucky beckoning cat of Japan * Patripatan, the cat that climbed into the sky to praise its master to the gods in South-East Asian Indian mythology * Puss in Boots, a cat from a European folk tale * Dick Whittington's Cat * The cats in A Book of Cats and Creatures, a fairy-tale compilation by Ruth Manning-Sanders * Several cats appear in Aesop's Fables * The Cat which is mentioned by Lady Macbeth in MacBeth In advertising * The Chesapeake and Ohio Railway (later the Chessie System Railroad) used a logo with a sleeping kitten "Chessie" and the slogan "sleep like a kitten and arrive fresh as a daisy on the C&O" * Jaguar, the Automobile manufacturer whose mascot is a Jaguar * Lion lion mascot * Mercury Cougar, a car made by Mercury (automobile) which uses a Cougar as its emblem * Esso and Exxon gasoline used a tiger and the slogan "put a tiger in your tank" * Tony the Tiger advertised Kellogg's Sugar Frosted Flakes, later called Frosted Flakes or Frosties * Morris the Cat, the 9Lives mascot * Frank the cat aka the Big Kahuna on Whiskas cat food commercials * Chester Cheetah, from the Cheetos commercials * The lion which represents General Motors Holden vehicles * Rap Cat, a puppet cat featured in several Checkers (fast food) fast-food restaurant commercials * Felix from the Nestlé Purina/Friskies Felix cat food ads. * Baxter, the cat in Meow Mix commercials. In literature See also List of fictional cat-like aliens for that specific kind of fictional cat. * Two cats and their mother are villain characters from the poem El Renacuajo Paseador (The traveler Tadpole) from Colombian poet Rafael Pombo. He also wrote the poem El Gato Bandido (The bandit cat). * Aineko, a talking robot cat (later a talking software cat) in the "Accelerando (novel)" series of science-fiction short stories (and novel) by Charles Stross * Aslan the lion in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and other Narnia stories by C. S. Lewis * Baal, who shows character development in Jo Hawk's The Man Who Thought He Was Hitler. * Baby, Ayla's hand-reared Cave lion in the Earth's Children books * Bagheera the panther in Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book and The Second Jungle Book * Bastet, matriarch of a line of Egyptian cats in the Amelia Peabody series of mystery novels; followed by Anubis, Horus, Seshat, Sekhmet, and The Great Cat of Re * Behemoth (Begemot, Russian: ???????), the huge, trolley-riding, Satanic black cat in Mikhail Bulgakov's The Master and Margarita * Belle Aude, La Berg?re, Chatte Grise, Domino, Fanfare, Fossette, Jeune Bleue, Moune, Musette, La Noire, Poucette, La Toutouque, etc.-to mention just a few of Colette's felines * Bendigo Bung-Eye, a one-eyed ginger cat in the Dick King-Smith book Saddlebottom, who helps Saddlebottom, the improperly marked Wessex Saddleback Pig make his fortune in the Royal Wessex Rifles * Birdie, cat of forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan in Kathy Reichs' novels * "The Black Cat (short story)" named Pluto in Edgar Allan Poe's short story, a study of the psychology of guilt and death * Blackmalkin, Greymalkin, and Nibbins, witches' cats in The Midnight Folk by John Masefield * Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan in the "Warriors" series. * Boris, the cat who lives at 28 Barbury Lane, in Armistad Maupin's Tales of the City series * Broccoli from The Broccoli Tapes by Jan Slepian * The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss * The Cat with the fiddle who played hey-diddle-diddle in Tolkien's The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late * Tolkien's poem named "Cat" usually known by its first verse: The fat cat on the mat * The cats of Queen Beruthiel, mentioned in Tolkien's Legendarium. * The Cat That Walked by Himself in Rudyard Kipling's Just So Stories. * The cat who ran away with the pudding string in the Nursery rhyme * Carbonel, King of the Cats, in Barbara Sleigh's Carbonel trilogy * The Cheshire Cat in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, based on the folk saying, "grinning like a Cheshire cat" * Chester, the cat in Bunnicula and sequels by James Howe * Church, the cat who comes back to life in Stephen King's Pet Sematary * Clarence, a pacifist library-dwelling cat who sleeps on the photocopier in Clarence the Copy Cat by Patricia Lakin * C'mell, a humanoid cat, one of the animal-derived 'underpeople' in stories by Cordwainer Smith * The Cowardly Lion, from the Wizard of Oz series * Crookshanks, Hermione Granger's cat in the Harry Potter novels, although technically only half-cat, half-kneazle * Damn Cat, hero of the Gordons' Undercover Cat, who returns from a nightly prowl with a kidnapped woman's bracelet around his neck...But where has he been? Later adapted as the Disney film That Darn Cat * Dick Whittington's cat, who persauded Dick to turn back to London Town * Dinah, Alice's pet cat, featured in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and his Through the Looking-Glass * Dragon, the farmer's cat in Robert C. O'Brien's Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH * Dulcie, a tabby farm cat who appears briefly in "Grimbold's Other World" by Nicholas Stuart Gray, and helps (or hinders) the main characters. It is suggested that she may have some kind of relationship with Grimbold, the cat from the book's title. * Edgewood Dirk, the "prism cat" in the Landover novels by Terry Brooks * Eureka, Dorothy's cat in Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, also known as the Pink Kitten * Eurydice, three-legged cat featured in the Whitby Witches trilogy by Robin Jarvis * Mrs Figg's cats in Harry Potter * Firestar, Graystripe, Tigerstar, Bluestar, and very many other characters in the Warriors (novel series) saga by Erin Hunter. * Flame from the Magic Kitten series of children's books by Sue Bentley * Francis the feline detective in the novels Felidae and Felidae by Akif Pirin?ci * Fritti Tailchaser, along with companions Eatbugs and Pouncequick and a host of both supporting feline characters and mythical felines in the Tad Williams novel, Tailchaser's Song. * The fiddle-playing cat in the Nursery rhyme where the cow jumped over the moon * The cat and her kittens in the traditional song "Froggy would a-wooing go" * Gareth, Jason's cat in the book Time Cat by Lloyd Alexander. * General Sterling Price, Rooster Cogburn's cat, from True Grit by Charles Portis * Gernisavien, "the neo-cat", a character from a Dan Simmons short story The Death of the Centaur, Gernisavien is also the cat from Jeremy Bremen, the protagonist of Simmons novel The Hollow Man * Ginger, the yellow tomcat who kept shop with Pickles the dog in Beatrix Potter's Ginger and Pickles * Gingivere, Tsarmina's brother in the Redwall book Mossflower, who helped the woodlanders free Mossflower Woods from Tsarmina. * The Glass Cat, a cat made of glass in The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Gobbolino in Gobbolino, the Witch's Cat by Ursula Moray Williams. Her other books with eponymous feline protagonists include: ** Jeffy, the Burglar's Cat and ** The Nine Lives of Island Mackenzie * Good Fortune, the cat who goes to heaven in the award-winning story The Cat Who Went to Heaven by Elizabeth Coatsworth *Graybar, the black, mouse-hating stray cat in the book Ragweed by Avi and Brian Floca, part of the Poppy Books series. * Graymalk, Jill the Witch's familiar and accomplice of Snuff, from the novel A Night in the Lonesome October by Roger Zelazny. This is a variation on Grimalkin, the name of the witch's cat in MacBeth by Shakespeare (a graymalkin or grimalkin is an old or evil-looking she-cat) * Grimbold, a black "prince of cats" who shows a young goatherd the way to the Night World and leads him into many strange adventures in "Grimbold's Other World", by Nicholas Stuart Gray. * Grimalkin, cat that adopted Sham and Agba in King of the Wind (book), by Marguerite Henry * Greebo, a witch's cat (in Terry Pratchett novels: see Discworld characters) * Guenhwyvar, Drizzt Do'Urden's mystical black panther from R. A. Salvatore's "The Dark Elf Trilogy". (see Guenhwyvar (cat)) * Gummitch the superkitten, in Fritz Leiber's Space-time For Springers * Haohao, the talking cat that becomes a carton star in Li Dawei's novel Dream Collector. * Horace, who along with his human family has many strange adventures on Plowman's Planet in Philip K. Dick's children's science fiction novel Nick and the Glimmung. * Harry Cat, a character in The Cricket in Times Square and sequels. * Hiddigeigei is a philosophically minded tomcat (Kater) in Joseph Viktor von Scheffel's 1853 German-language verse pageant play Der Trompeter von S?ckingen (The Trumpeter from Sackingen). * The Hungry Tiger, the Cowardly Lion's closest friend, introduced in Ozma of Oz * I Am a Cat by Natsume S?seki, a cat describing his owner in Japan * Imelza and her kittens in The Alchymist's Cat by Robin Jarvis * Itty in Hugh Lofting's Dr Dolittle's Return * Jennie Baldrin, of the Paul Gallico children's book Jennie, released in the U.S. as The Abandoned * Jenny Linsky, a small black cat and her brothers, Checkers and Edward along with her cat friends Pickles, Florio and Macaroni from Esther Averill's children's books. * Joe Grey, Dulcie and Kit, cats able to speak to humans and who solve murder mysteries in books by Shirley Rousseau Murphy. * Jupiter, the evil cat-god in the Deptford Mice books by Robin Jarvis. The son of Imelza (see above) * Kater Murr (Tomcat Murr), in E.T.A. Hoffmann's "The Life and Opinions of Kater Murr" (1819-1821) * Keeshah, the Sha'um (a horse-sized, ridable cat) in the Gandalara Cycle * Kitty, the Ingalls family mouser in Laura Ingalls Wilder's Little House books * Koko and Yum-yum, James Qwilleran's two Siamese (cat)s in the Cat... mystery Novels by Lilian Jackson Braun Named for two Japanese characters from Gilbert & Sullivan's comic opera The Mikado. * Little Cats A through Z, from Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Lipshen, the grand high witch's cat in Roald Dahl's The Witches * Maisie, the Morningside cat, and her friends and family in the series of children's books by Aileen Paterson * Beth March's kittens in Louisa May Alcott's Little Women * Matroskin (Russian: ?????????, from "??????" (matros), "sailor"), in Eduard Uspensky's Uncle Fyodor, His Dog and His Cat * Maurice, star of The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents by Terry Pratchett * Mike, Emily Byrd Starr's cat from Emily of New Moon by Lucy Maud Montgomery * Minerva McGonagall in the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling can transform into a tabby cat; better known in the wizard world as an animagus. Minerva McGonagall spies upon Harry's Aunt and Uncle in chapter one of Harry Potter and doesn't agree with Dumbledore allowing baby Harry Potter into their parental care. * Mehitabel, from Archy and mehitabel, a dialogue between a melancholy Cockroach and a heedless cat, by Don Marquis * Midnight Louie, 20 pound (9 kg) tomcat companion to (and fellow investigator with) amateur sleuth, Temple Barr, featured in a series of romantic mystery novels by Carole Nelson Douglas; occasionally assisted by his sire 3 O'Clock Louie, his Ma Barker and her 24th Street gang, and his kit Midnight Louise. * Minnaloushe, from William Butler Yeats' poem The Cat and the Moon. * Mogget, a magical entity in the form of a cat, in the fantasy novels Sabriel, Lirael and Abhorsen by Garth Nix * Mog who starred in the Meg and Mog series of children's books by Jan Pienkowski * Mog (who was also in a children's series) by Judith Kerr first published in 1970. * Montezuma, the cat who we follow through his nine lives in The Nine Lives of Montezuma by Michael Morpurgo * Mottyl, the cat in Not Wanted on the Voyage by Timothy Findley *Mowzer, the singing cat from Antonia Barber's book 'The Mousehole Cat,' which is inspired by the Cornish legend of Tom Bawcock. * Mrs. Murphy, a cat who helps her human, Mary Minor 'Harry' Haristeen, solve mysteries, in a series of novels by Rita Mae Brown. Her cat, Sneaky Pie Brown, is credited as co-author. * Mrs. Norris, cat belonging to Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch in the Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling. *O'lal, monitor of Earth in Alan Dean Fosters Cat * Orlando (The Marmalade Cat) is the eponymous hero of a series of illustrated children's books written by Kathleen Hale. * Pelle Svansl?s (Peter No-Tail), the good-hearted and often na?ve cat, written by G?sta Knutsson * Petronius Arbiter, 'Pete' in Robert A. Heinlein's The Door into Summer. * Pixel (cat) in Robert A. Heinlein's novel To Sail Beyond the Sunset, and appearing briefly in other Heinlein stories. Despite the name of the book and Pixel's unique ability to cause an interdimensional cat-door to appear in any surface, the novel The Cat Who Walks Through Walls is not about Pixel. * Pixel, the feline companion of P.C. O'Data in the syndicated Comic strip PC and Pixel by Thach Bui. * Faithful, Alanna's cat in the "song of the lioness series" by Tamora Pierce. He has a black coat, and unusual purple eyes which he shares with the protagonist Alanna and her twin brother Thom. The cat can talk in a voice only Alanna can hear, which reportedly still sounds like a meow, though on occasion he seems to be able to let others in on the conversation as well. He is noted for being extremely smart and usually helpful, though somewhat smug and sarcastic. * Pounce, Beka's feline companion in Beka Cooper -Terrier by Tamora Pierce. A black cat with purple eyes and high intelligence who makes himself an auxiliary member of the police force. * Powder, the albino Siamese from uncommon children's series Powder The Cat * Primplepuss from The Cry of the Icemark by Stuart Hill * Pussy-Cat, the Owl's fianc?e in Edward Lear's The Owl and the Pussy-Cat * The pussycat who went to London to see the queen, in the Nursery rhyme. * Pyewacket (children's book), in Rosemary Weir's 1967 children's book of the same name. * Ratha is the female leader of the Named prehistoric cat-clan in Ratha and its sequels by Clare Bell. These books are also known as the Named series. * Rhiow, Saash, and Urruah, and other feline characters of The Book of Night with Moon by Diane Duane * Ribby, the cat who serves Duchess the dog a traumatizing pie in Beatrix Potter's The Pie and the Patty Pan * Richard Parker, the 450 pound Bengal tiger from Yann Martel's novel Life of Pi * Rotten Ralph, the very bad cat in Jack Gantos's book * Sam The Cat Detective, main character of the Sam The Cat Mysteries. * Sampson in the Church Mice series by Graham Oakley * Scarface Claw, The baddie in many of the books written by Lynley Dodd. * Saucy Sal, Emily Byrd Starr's cat from the Emily Series written by Lucy Maud Montgomery * In reference to Schr?dinger's Cat: ** Schr?dinger's Cat is a science fiction story by Ursula K. Le Guin in 1974. ** The Schr?dinger's Cat trilogy is the name commonly given to a trilogy of Science fiction/Conspiracy theory novels written by Robert Anton Wilson ** Schr?dinger is the name of an enlightened entity that appears as a cat in Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga and Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga * Selima, the tabby cat who drowns in Thomas Gray's poem "Ode on the Death of a Favourite Cat Drowned in a Tub of Goldfishes" * The Shy Little Kitten of the children's book written by Cat and illustrated by Gustaf Tenggren * Silversides, the white, mouse-hating cat in the book "Ragweed" by Avi and Brian Floca, part of the Poppy Books series. * Simpkin in Beatrix Potter's The Tailor of Gloucester * Sinbad, a kitten rescued by the Walker children off the Dutch coast in the Swallows and Amazons (series) novel We Didn't Mean To Go To Sea by Arthur Ransome. * Skippyjon Jones, his mother Mama Junebug, and siblings Jilly-boo and Jezebel from the Skippyjon Jones books. * Slinky Malinki, a mischievous black cat featured in a series of books by Lynley Dodd * Socks, a cat in the book Socks (Beverly Cleary) by Beverly Cleary. * Solembum, a Werecat from the Inheritance Trilogy books by Christopher Paolini. * Space Cat from the 4 book series by Ruthven Todd * Spiegel, from Spiegel the Cat by Gottfried Keller * Spit McGee, the central figure in Willie Morris's My Cat Spit McGee * Squire Julian Gingivere, barn cat who Matthias (Redwall) meets on his quest to find the legendary sword of Martin the Warrior (Redwall) in the novel Redwall. * Svartalf, a big black witch's familiar in Operation Chaos (novel) by Poul Anderson * The three little kittens who lost their mittens in the Nursery rhyme * Tabby, the cat of Mildred in The Worst Witch. * Tao, the Siamese cat from Sheila Burnford's novel The Incredible Journey. * Tibert the cat, from the French medieval fable Reynard the Fox. * Tiger the vegetarian cat and others in the movie An American Tail * Tigerishka, from Fritz Leiber's novel "The Wanderer" * Tigger, the bouncing tiger from the Winnie the Pooh books. Also the name of the pet cat belonging to Mary Anne Spier in The Baby-Sitters Club series. * Tobermory the talking cat, protagonist of a short story by the satirist Saki (Hector Hugh Munro) * Tobias, a tall black talking cat with significant magical powers in the Tim and the Hidden People series by Sheila McCullough. Father of Sebastian, who is affectionate towards his "owner" Tim who saved him from drowning. Sebastian is a Strange One (neither part of the Hidden People nor a normal cat). * Tomasina, a ginger cat owned by Mary MacDhuie, in the Paul Gallico book later made into a Disney movie of the same name (The Three Lives of Thomasina) * Tom Kitten, a curious but disobedient young cat in the children's stories "The Tale of Tom Kitten" and "The Roly Poly Pudding" by Beatrix Potter; also Tom's mother, Mrs. Tabitha Twitchit, and his siblings Moppet and Mittens. * Tug, the cat given by Ged to Alder to protect him from nightmares, in The Other Wind by Ursula Le Guin * The Cats of Ulthar, who take revenge upon the murder of a kitten in H. P. Lovecraft's story of that name: from that day, it was forbidden to harm a cat in that city. * "The Unadulterated Cat" by Terry Pratchett and Joliffe Gray * Mr. Underfoot in Robert A. Heinlein's Friday (novel) * Ungatt Trunn in the Redwall book Lord Brocktree. A Wild Cat (possibly European subspecies) who was the only Redwall villain who could conquer Salamandastron due to military strength and tactical supremacy. * Unnamed tortoise-shell cat from Beatrix Potter's The Tale of Benjamin Bunny,which Peter and Benjamin run into and hide from underneath a large basket upon which the cat then sits for five hours, then Benjamin Bouncer fights and drives off the basket and locks into the greenhouse before rescuing and punishing Peter and Benjamin. * Unnamed white cat seen briefly in Beatrix Potter's The Tale of Peter Rabbit, staring at Goldfish in a small pond. * Upgraded cats in Reginald Bretnor's "Genius of the Species" take over the Soviet Union * Varjak Paw, Sally Bones and other characters in the book Varjak Paw by SF Said. * Whiskers, black and white cat with wings, who is the familiar of Jhary-a-conel, the Eternal Companion who aids various heroes in Michael Moorcock's Eternal Champion series. * Winkie, black cat Alexander Key's novel "Escape to Witch Mountain"; Tia's pet (also the Disney film of the same name) * Wolsey, a {tabby} cat which travelled with Doctor (Doctor Who) in the Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures novels. * The yellow tom on the ship "Pound of Candles", who helped Little Pig Robinson escape being dinner, and who was engaged to a "snowy owl of Lapland", in Beatrix Potter's The Tale of Little Pig Robinson * Zoom, in Tim Wynne-Jones' series of children's books, e.g. Zoom at Sea (ISBN 0-88899-021-9) * Windrusher, the lead character in the Windrusher series of books by Victor DiGenti * Many cats in the Warriors (novel series) of novels by Erin Hunter T. S. Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats * Cats from Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot, in alphabetical order: ** Admetus (cat) ** Alonzo (cat) ** Augustus (cat) ** Bill Bailey (cat) ** Bombalurina (cat) ** Bustopher Jones ** Cat ** Coricopat ** Demeter (cat) ** Electra (cat) ** George (cat) ** Gilbert (cat) ** Great Rumpus Cat, The ** Griddlebone ** Growltiger ** Grumbuskin ** Gus (cat) (a.k.a. Asparagus) ** James (cat) ** Jellylorum ** Jennyanydots ** Jonathan (cat) ** Macavity (character) ** Mr. Mistoffelees ** Mungojerrie ** Munkustrap ** Old Deuteronomy ** Oopsa Cat (aka James Buz-James) ** Peter (T. S. Eliot cat) ** Plato (cat) ** Quaxo ** Rum Tum Tugger, The ** Rumpelteazer (Note: spelled "Rumpleteazer" in the musical) ** Skimbleshanks, The Railway Cat ** Tumblebrutus ** Victoria (cat) Andre Norton * Cats and felines abound in books by Andre Norton ** The Beast Master ** Lord of Thunder ** Beast Master's Ark ** Beast Master's Circus ** Cat ** Gate of the Cat ** The Mark of the Cat ** Fur Magic ** Octagon Magic with Sabrina, the black cat ** Star Ka'at ** Star Ka'at ** Star Ka'at ** Star Ka'at ** Lura the cat in Daybreak:2250 A.D. (aka Star Man's Son) ** Also, in Sci-Fi anthologies compiled by Andre Norton ***''Noble Warrior'' - CATFANTASTIC ***''Hob's Pot'' - CATFANTASTIC II ***''Noble Warrior Meets With a Ghost'' - CATFANTASTIC III ***''Noble Warrior, Teller of Fortunes'' - CATFANTASTIC IV ***''Noble Warrior and the Gentleman'' - CATFANTASTIC V ***''Three-Inch Trouble'' - A CONSTELLATION OF CATS In theatre * The Andrew Lloyd Webber musical Cat which is based on the above Poetry collection: Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot, but introduces several additional characters, such as: ** Asparagus (a.k.a. The Other Cat. Not the same as Gus: The Theatre Cat) ** Carbucketty (Previously in London and Broadway productions. No longer there.) ** Cassandra ** Etcetera ** Genghis (also spelled "Dschinghis") ** Grizabella ** Jemima (a.k.a. Sillabub) ** Mr.Mistoffelees (the magical tom) ** Moushi (The Diary of Anne Frank) ** Pouncival ** Pyewacket (Bell, Book and Candle) ** Tantomile ** Victoria In film * Alex the Lion, in the 2005 animated movie Madagascar (film) * The Aristocats - much of the cast of the Disney animated film * Aslan the lion in Narnia * Baby, the leopard in the movie Bringing Up Baby (1938) starring Katharine Hepburn and Cary Grant * Bad Luck, the black cat which appeared as the Comic relief in They Were Expendable. * Baron, from "The Cat Returns" and "Whisper of the Heart" * Blofeld's unnamed white Persian cat from the James Bond movies, which has inspired a number of imitations and spoofs (see Mr. Bigglesworth, Madcat, and Nero). Other white Persians include Mr. Tinkles in Cat and the "Cat Man do" episode of The Powerpuff Girls. An episode of The Simpsons showed the sinister Montgomery Burns looking for a left-handed can opener for his white cat. Fancy Feast Cat Food commercials feature a white Persian cat. A black Persian Cat "Catzilla" acted like "Tom" while the mouse acted like "Jerry" (i.e. Tom and Jerry) in the movie Mouse Hunt. A black Persian cat was kept by Cat in Batman. A white Persian (?) cat is seen in the comedy Safety Last. * Bob, from Striking Distance * The film Cat postulates an ongoing war dating back to ancient times between cats and dogs. The most notable cat is a spoilt Persian called Mr. Tinkles who is also an evil genius intent on world domination. * Cat, Holly Golightly's cat in Breakfast at Tiffany's * Sweetie, Bruce Willis's pet cat in The Fifth Element * The Cat (or Nekobus), a shapeshifting feline mode of transport from My Neighbour Totoro. * Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar from the Disney movie of that name * Chuck, from Heart Condition (film) * Clincker, cat client of Perry Mason in 1936 film The case of the Black Cat. * Clip the lion, in the german film No lion land * Clovis, a shorthair tabby seen in the film Sleepwalkers (film) * Coco, the white Persian in Jungle 2 Jungle * Cosmic Creepers, an ugly, suspicious-looking black cat in the 1971 Disney film Bedknobs and Broomsticks * The Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) * Danny cat and Sawyer cat-hero and heroines of Warner Bros. Cat. * That Darn Cat, Disney's adaptation of the book Undercover Cat * Diego, the Sabre-toothed tiger from Blue Sky Studios' Ice Age * Dinah, Alice's roly poly kitten from Alice in Wonderland * Duchess, from the 1995 film Babe (film). {Is Babe's implacable enemy after being put out in the rain}. *Duma, the cheetah from the Disney movie Cheetah * Elsa the lioness, raised by Joy Adamson in Born Free * Figaro (Disney), of Disney's Pinocchio (1940 movie). * Gatto, Mr D and Tweed in Cat (Macskafogó) * General, cat hero in the 1985 movie Cat. * General Sterling Price, from the movie Rooster Cogburn. * Fluffy, the cat owned by Ashley, the fiancee of Peter, in the film "While you were sleeping". * Francis, the star in the 1994 animated German film "Felidae" * Jake, The Cat from Outer Space * Jasmine, Lion in the 2003 movie Secondhand Lions. * Jones (aka "Jonesy"), the cat in Alien (film) and Aliens (film) * King Leonidas of Naboombu, a lion, the world's greatest soccer player, in Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Kitty, from Monkeybone * Kumal and Sangha from the move Two Brothers. * Leo the Lion, mascot of the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer film studio. * Leopold the Cat * Lucifer, Cinderella's stepmother's cat in Disney's Cinderella (1950 film) * Major, the lion from the movie Napoleon and Samantha (1972) * Midnight, an Egyptian Mau seen in the film Cat * Milo in The Adventures of Milo and Otis * Monty the tabby cat from Stuart Little * (Renaldo) Moon a.k.a. Muta in "Whisper of the Heart" and "The Cat Returns" * Mr. Bigglesworth, Dr. Evil's cat from the Austin Powers films, in homage to the unnamed cat of Bond's Blofeld * Mr. Jinx, a Himalayan cat from Meet the Parents and its sequel Meet the Fockers. * My Cat's Balls (Les Couilles de mon Chat) by Didier Bénureau * Orion, from Men in Black (film) * Pearl, a Maine Coon cat seen in the film Assassins (film) * Persnikitty, in Garfield * Pink Panther (character), movie eponym, cartoon character * Prince XII, in Garfield * Puss in Boots, a cat with the voice of Antonio Banderas in Shrek 2 * Pyewacket, the Siamese and witch's familiar in the romantic-comedy play and film Bell, Book and Candle * Rademenes, the cat from Polish TV serial from 80's „''Siedem Życzeń''” (Seven Wishes) * Ratha, a prehistoric big cat from the "Ratha" episode of CBS Storybreak. Based on the novel by Clare Bell. * Red, a catlike version of the Devil in the 1996 film All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. * Rhubarb, a cat that inherits a professional baseball team from its owner, in the 1951 film Rhubarb (1951 film), based on the novel by satirist and parodist, H. Allen Smith * Rufus (The Rescuers), the cat from The Rescuers * Sergeant Tibbs, a barn cat in Walt Disney Film One Hundred and One Dalmatians (The novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians has a white Persian cat who helps the dalmatians take revenge on Cruella De Vil's house. In the 1996 movie 101 Dalmatians there are a few scenes of a barn cat. No white Persian cat but a skin of a white tiger is seen.) * Si and Am, the two Siameses from Lady and the Tramp * Simba, Nala (The Lion King), Mufasa, Scar (The Lion King), Sarabi, Sarafina (The Lion King) and other lions in Disney's The Lion King; Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Vitani, Nuka and other lions introduced in the sequal, The Lion King. * Snowbell, the cat in the film version of Stuart Little * Spot, Data's orange shorthair tabby seen in Star Trek Generations and Star Trek Nemesis (the original Spot seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation was a Somali (cat)) * Tamala, a one-year-old kitten in the 2002 film Tamala 2010: A Punk Cat In Space * Tao, a Siamese cat in the 1963 film The Incredible Journey, based on the novel of the same title. * Sassie, a Himalayan cat in the 1993 remake of the 1963 film Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and in 1996 sequel Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco. * Sebastain, of Josie and the Pussycats * Thackery Binx, the boy-turned-black-cat in Hocus Pocus (film) * Unnamed tiger on the island in Swiss Family Robinson (film), where it fought two Great Danes and got trapped in a pit. * Tonto-cat in Movie Harry and Tonto. * The unnamed cat mascot seen in 1933 movie Hell Below. * The unnamed cat seen in 1949 movie Malice in the Palace. * The unnamed cat seen on top of telephone swithboard in 1955 movie Kiss Me Deadly. * The unnamed cat seen in 1960 movie The Rat Race. * The unnamed cat seen in 1962 movie Safe at Home. * The unnamed cat that Don Corleone has in his lap in the first scenes in The Godfather * The unnamed cat seen in The Getaway (1972 film) (1972 and 1994 remake) with a hitman (Al Lettieri in the original, Michael Madsen in the remake) * The unnamed cat killed by fascists in movie 1900 (Film). *The unnamed cat owned by Lila, seen late in the Peanuts animated movie "Snoopy" * The unnamed black cat that Neo sees a Déjà vu of in The Matrix * The unnamed lions who eat the Three Stooges in the short subject You Nazty Spy, which ends with a burping lion wearing the Reichsführer's hat * The unnamed cat in 1996 movie The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996 film). * Thomasina, the orange tabby cat who dies and comes back (a couple of times) in The Three Lives of Thomasina, a 1964 Disney film. * The Barron, Muta, Yuki, and the other cats character's from Studio Ghibli film The Cat Returns. The Barron and Muta also feature in a previous Studio Ghibli film called Whisper of the Heart * The Ghost and the Darkness, two historical man-eating lions from the 1996 film of the same name. * Winky, black cat owned by the Malone children in Escape to Witch Mountain * Whiskers, in Lost & Found * Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner from Animaniacs's Wakko's Wish * Zoom, in Tim Wynne-Jones's series of children's books, e.g. Zoom at Sea (ISBN 0-88899-021-9) In television * Annabelle and Eek! the Cat from Eek!stravaganza and Eek! the Cat * Bagpuss from the British television show of the same name. * Bones from Frosty Returns * Bonkers D. Bobcat from Bonkers (TV series) * Bootsie, the one-eyed cat owned by Adam West (Family Guy) in the animated FOX TV series Family Guy. Mayor West also uses a cat launcher to attack a pizza deliveryman who gives him a pizza with Canadian bacon instead of bacon. * Bruce Biteabit, an Ocelot kept by detective Honey West (Anne Francis) * Cat, character descended from cats played by Danny in BBC TV Sci-Fi sitcom Red Dwarf (see Frankenstein, below) * Cagney, Elisa's cat in Disney's Gargoyles (TV series) * Candy Cat and her mother, Mrs Cat in the animated series Peppa Pig * Cat who finds it way back to Inn in episode of "Men In Trees" * Chowder from Chowder (TV series) * "Clarence, the cross-eyed Lion" from the TV series Daktari * Coltrane, Lisa's fourth pet cat on The Simpsons * Elsie, the cat from Disney's Stanley * Fat Cat, from the series, Fat Cat and Friends * Fearcats, villains form the series Power Rangers * Feefee, from MADtv * "Felix D. Katt", Married with Children * Fluffy -Brady Girls cat on The Brady Bunch. Appeared only on the premier episode. * Fluffy -unseen cat rescued by Sheriff Andy Taylor from a roof on an episode of The Andy Griffith Show. * Fluffy -cat held by shell-shocked soldier in MASH 3/6. * Fluffy -Angelica's cat on Rugrats and All Grown Up. * Frankenstein, the pregnant cat Lister sneaks onboard the Red Dwarf * Fred, in Whiskas cat food commercials * Henrietta Pussycat, Daniel Stripèd Tiger, and Grandpere from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Isis, Cat's cat in Batman, the Animated Series * Isis, trained black cat that accompanies Gary Seven in the Star Trek: The Original Series episode, Assignment: Earth; the cat also accompanies Seven when he beams from location to location. And the cat can change form to a human. * James the Cat from the British children's show of the same name. * Jasper, from MADtv * Jenji, a mystical cat genie and his Super Sentai counterpart Smoky, from Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers * Jess the cat, a postman's familiar from the tv show Postman Pat. * The killer kitties of The X-Files "Teso dos Bichos" episode * Katz from Courage the Cowardly Dog. * Kimba from Kimba the White Lion * Kit Kat (later human Katrina), the Halliwell witch-sisters' familiar in Charmed * Kitty, pet lion from the 1960s TV series The Addams Family (TV series) * The Lion family (Theo, Cleo, Lionel, and Leona) on Between the Lions. * Lucky, the Tanners' cat in TV series ALF (TV series), who weekly escaped being devoured by the wisecracking Alien Life-Form * MADcat, Doctor Claw's pet cat in the cartoon Inspector Gadget. * Margaret - ghost cat heroine of TV movie Ghost Cat * Marilyn, Charles Westmoreland's cat in Prison Break. * Meow Mix, commercial mascot for Meow Mix cat food. * Milkshakes, Billy (Billy and Mandy)'s cat, in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Minerva, the cat belonging to Connie Brooks' landlady Margaret Davis on Our Miss Brooks * Miss Kitty Fantastico, (deceased) pet cat of Willow and Tara in Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Miss Puss, the tabby cat belonging to Amy's brother Peter on Everybody Loves Raymond * Modigliana from The Ferals, ABC * Monkey, the sour-voiced Siamese in the Perry Mason episode "The Case of the Careless Kitten" * Morris the Cat, commercial mascot for 9 Lives Cat Food, voiced by John Irwin * Mr. Kitty, Cartman's pet cat on South Park (which, despite its name, is actually a female cat) * Mr. Piddles, Dana's cat on The L Word * Mrs. Slocombe's "pussy" named Tiddles, a largely Unseen character and the source of many innuendoes in Are You Being Served? The cat was seen on occasion when Mrs. Slocombe brought it to the store, but only its tail was visible through its cat carrier. * Neelix, Lieutenant Reginald Barclay's cat, from Star Trek: Voyager * Olivia (orange female cat) and unnamed, white female cat in the crime series Cold Case. Both are pets of Detective Lilly Rush. In season 1, Detective Rush's boyfriend Kite nicknamed Olivia "Cyclops" as she only has one eye, and the white cat "Tripod" as she only has three legs. Both cats are recurring characters and appear in multiple episodes and seasons. * Patches, the zombie cat in the episode, "Dead Man's Party", on "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" * PC, Kimberly's pet cat on Power Rangers * Penelope Pussycat Garfield * Prince Myshkin, in the episode, "Stray Cat", from Noir (anime) (named after the main character in Dostoevsky's The Idiot (novel)). * Rascal, a cat who "helped" solve a case on CSI * Rusty - cat used by the Mission: Impossible team in one episode. (The same cat kept by Elly May (Donna Douglas) on Beverly Hillbillies). * Salem Saberhagen, talking black cat from the comic book, Sabrina and Sabrina, as well as the Sabrina. * Scheherazade the white Persian with blue eyes from Tail of Two Kitties * Schrodinger, a cat that Capt. Carter gave Narim on Stargate SG1; appeared in the episodes Enigma (Stargate SG-1) and Pretense (Stargate SG-1). * "Sam"-wrongly named female cat who has kittens in end of an episode of Bonanza. * Sassy Cat, a cat who pays Homage to Hello Kitty, who appears in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Sebastian cat, appeared in cartoon Josie and the Pussycats. * Sizzle, a pet cat Puppet on The Puzzle Place * Snowball (The Simpsons)s I, II, III, and V, cats owned by the Simpsons * Sonja in Garfield * Spot (Star Trek), pet cat of Data, from Star Trek: The Next Generation * Thomas in New Zealand ad for Chef cat food Commercials. * Unnamed tabby cat owned by the Beckett family in Threads * Unnamed chinchilla (white-silver) Persian cat in Fancy Feast cat food Commercials. * Unnamed cat who gets a free sandwich in Miracle Whip commercials * Unnamed cat who appears in "Friskees" cat food commercials 2007 * Unnamed cat who appears in "Fresh Step" litter commercials 2007 * Unnamed cat who appears in "Theraflu" commercials 2007 * Unnamed cat, a felonois feline of "Catwoman" in 1960's Batman series. * Vienna, Rigsby's cat in the sitcom Rising Damp * Whiskers, the Kitten Who Can Name Fruit, seen on Cartoon Network's 'Fridays' block In animation, comics and puppetry * Loki the tabby cat in My Cat Loki * Luka the tabby cat also in My Cat Loki was never seen, only mentioned. but it is stated that Loki and Luka look identical. * Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat from The Aristocats * Aeris, from the webcomic VG Cats * Alice, also known as Admiral from the TV anime Stratos 4 * Alley-Kat-Abra, feline magician formerly with the Zoo Crew. * Ambrose the robber cat, from 1935 Disney cartoon of the same name. * Apathy Kat * Attila, the cat in the comic strip Mother Goose and Grimm. * Autocat, race-car driving cat from cartoon Cat. * Azrael, pet of Gargamel on the TV show The Smurfs. * Babbit and Catstello, Warner Brothers cartoon characters. * Baby Puss (The Flintstones), pet tiger cat of Fred Flintstone who locks Fred out of the house at end of each episode * Baggypants, Chaplinesque happy cat and lead character of 1977 NBC cartoon Baggypants. * Bagpuss, British TV cat * Battlecat (aka Cringer) of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Baudelaire in Phantom 2040 (obviously named after the French poet) * Baron, The Cat Returns (Neko no Ongaeshi) 2002 Japanese animated film directed by Morita Hiroyuki and produced by Studio Ghibli. * Bat-Cats - batwinged cats from Mighty Mouse cartoon Gypsy Life.. Other cats from the series include Cattenstein,. * Beans (Looney Tunes), Warner Brothers cartoon character, early colleague of Porky Pig. * Beast (comics), from Marvel comics has become feline in recent years * Beardless Breeder-Reactor Boxing Bobcats - one of the comics that drove Boris the Bear over the edge. * Bella, female cat of Sergeant Louise Luggs from comic strip Beetle Bailey. * Belphegor, companion of the anti-conscience Asmodeus in Megatokyo. * Benny Cat, Sylvester's dimwitted friend in the Warner Brothers' cartoons. * Benny the Ball, one of the gang from Top Cat. * Bete Noire, cat from the comic strip Gordo (comic strip). * Beverly, neighbor cat chased by dog Fumbles in Where's Huddles cartoon. * Big Cat, campus cartoon character often sighted in graffiti and newspaper columns * Bill the Cat, mascot and presidential candidate in Berke Breathed's Bloom County. * Binka and friends. * Blue the cat, cat from comic strip U.S. Acres who regularly terrorized the other characters. * Bob the cat, from Neptune Circle * Boo-cat on The Funky Phantom 1971 television cartoon. * Boom Boom Pussini, wrestler cat interested in Sonja from the comic strip Heathcliff. * Bowzir, a Siamese belonging to Mr. Magoo * The Brain, cat from Top Cat's gang. * Brave Heart Lion, a Care Bear cousin * Brutus - lion pet of Holiday family from cartoon The Roman Holidays. * Buchi, the cat in RahXephon * Bucky Katt, cartoon cat from Get Fuzzy comic strip * Butch (Tom and Jerry), from Tom and Jerry * Buyo, Kagome's family's pet cat, and Kirara, Sango (Inuyasha) pet cat demon/Nekomata in InuYasha * Captain Amelia, humanoid feline in Disney's Treasure Planet * Captain Amerikat, from Marvel Tails comic book. * Cap'n Catnip, alter ego of Petropolis millionaire Cheshire A. Catt and foe of the Jet-Pack Cats in Charlton Bullseye #2. * Captain Jack, gray furred cigarette smoking captain of a spaceship from The Adventures of Captain Jack comic book. * Caramel, Betty Cooper's cat in the Archie Comics * Casual T. Cat, Claymation bipedal cat whose tail is stuck in an electrical outlet in the 1989 PSA The Shocking Adventures of Casual T. Cat. * "Cat" -pet of Dragon {TV Show} * "The Cat"-The Jetsons family cat {First series episode. ALso same feline Astrochases at the end {?}}. * Cat, villain in Spy Dogs * Cat, the evil human resources director in the Dilbert comic strip * The Cat, a living cat with the size, shape, and function of a bus, in the anime My Neighbor Totoro * Cat, star of the Nickelodeon TV show of the same name. CatDog's feline side. See also List of fictional dogs *Catgut, a feline from the Pound Puppies. * Cat, a Swiss cat who provides his readers with a humorous little philosophical "poke" along their way. * The Cattanooga Cats, singing group from Hanna-Barbera animated series. * Cat, a web-based 'show' by R. Noyes starring cats from CatPrin, a Japanese tailor for felines. *Cat, from Hello Kitty. *Cat pet of alien "Grandma Taters" in Jimmy Neutron episode * Chaos (Aladdin) cat deites agrabah Aladdin (TV series) * Chaos (Sesame Park character), a Muppet cat on Sesame Park * Charlemagne, a cat from the Pound Puppies. * Cheetor, a Maximal Transformer who takes on the form on a cheetah. Character in Beast Wars and Beast Machines. * Chester, Minnie the Minx's cat in the British Beano comic *Chococat a Sanrio character * Choo-Choo Bear, the boneless and oozy pet cat of Davan, in the Something Positive comic * Chowder from Chowder (TV series) * Chubby Huggs, oversized, overaffectionate cartoon cat from Get Fuzzy comic strip * Cicero's Cat, from the Mutt and Jeff (comic strip) comic strip * Chickpea & Chickpea's Brother, from the Mutts comic strip * Clarisse Cat, Flip's girlfriend in some animations by Eric W. Schwartz (Has also had a cameo in Sabrina) Very sharp hearing, in "The Dating Game" she can hear Flip nodding on the phone! * Claude Cat, Looney Tunes character * Copy Cat seen on Staples commercial * The Copy Cats, She-Lion, Cool Kitty, and Fat Cat, villains on 'Kidd Video' * Courageous Cat, part of Bob Kane's Batman spoof Courageous Cat. Other cats from the series include: **Black Cat * Custard, nemesis of Roobarb in the BBC cartoon series * Cyborg Kuro-chan, a robotic cat who is a spoof on Astro Boy * Danny, the main character in the movie Cat * Daze the Cat, a female bright yellow cat from The Privates * Diego (Ice Age) and the other sabertooth cats in Ice Age and Ice Age * From Digimon: Gatomon (and variants BlackGatomon and Mikemon) and Bastemon resemble cats; there are also Digimon such as Leomon (and variants GrapLeomon, LoaderLeomon, SaberLeomon and BantyoLeomon) which are lion-based. * Dinah, Alice's cat in the Disney movie Alice in Wonderland. * Doraemon, a feline robot from the future. From the Japanese cartoon and animation series of the same title. * Drooper, lion from the Banana Splits. * Non Sequitur (comic strip), a cynical cat-like creature from the Non Sequitur comic. * Ebenezer and Snooch from the Webcomic Two Lumps * Eek the Cat, from television * Elsie the Cat from "Stanley" * Evil The Cat (and occasionally a reverse clone, Good The Cat), one of the numerous nemeses of Earthworm Jim. * Faron - cat which appeared briefly in a few Peanuts cartoons - belonged to Frieda (Peanuts) * Fat Cat, chief nemesis of the rodent heroes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, and Mepps, one of his henchmen. * Fat Freddy's Cat in the Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers by Gilbert Shelton * Felicia, cat from The Great Mouse Detective, enforcer for the villain Ratigan. * Felix the Cat, pioneer Cartoon character * Fleshy, pink cat in the comic strip Monty (comic strip) * Foodar from the Get Fuzzy comic strip * Fluffy (Darkwing Duck), evil cat genius in Darkwing Duck comic stories. * Fritz the Cat, creation of Robert Crumb, changed considerably by Ralph Bakshi in his cartoon, killed later in retaliation by Crumb. * Frodo Cattins, from the Get Fuzzy comic strip * Furrball the Scaredy Cat; Tiny Toon Adventures character * Gaffer, backstage cat on The Muppet Show * From the comic strip, Garfield: ** Arlene ** Garfield ** Nermal, the self-proclaimed "world's cutest Kitten" ** Sam Spayed, the detective played by Garfield ** Ed the Wonder Cat T.v. character in Garfield * Cast of animated film Gay Purr-ee * A Gata e O Gato (the female and the male cat), a couple in the comics by Laerte Coutinho * George Tom's cousin from, Tom and Jerry * Heathcliff, comic strip character. Other felines from the strip include: **The Catfather. * Hector-cat who appears on Heathcliff cartoon Cat. * Hello Kitty, popular Japanese character marketed extensively by Sanrio * Henrietta Pussycat, Daniel Stripèd Tiger, and Grandpere from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Henry's Cat * Hershey the Cat, black and white cat from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series) comic series, who would later become Geoffrey St. John's spy partner and wife. * Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes), Calvin's pet stuffed tiger from the comic strip Calvin and Hobbes by Bill Watterson * Horse, the invincible tomcat from the comic strip Footrot Flats, by Murray Ball * Hot Dog on Dennis the Menace (U.S.) * Jagwar, from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Jasso-kissa * Jenny, an Aldebaran witchcat and one of the main characters in Bucky O'Hare. * Jess (fictional cat), the eponymous Postman Pat's black and white cat of the title song in the BBC children's TV series * Jiji, the black cat in Kiki's Delivery Service * Jingoro, the Kasuga family's cat from Kimagure Orange Road * Mr. Jinks, featured with mice nemeses Pixie and Dixie in Hanna-Barbera's Huckleberry Hound Show * Kamikaze Cat, and other characters, including: **Boopsie Meow, his waitress girlfriend * Kamineko, from Azumanga Daioh * Karupin, the free-spirited Himalayan cat owned by wonder tennis player Ryoma Echizen from the anime series The Prince of Tennis * Katnappe, a female human with cat like abilities that is a recurring villain on Xiaolin Showdown * Katy the Kitty Witch (or Chao, her original name) in The Fantastic Adventures of Unico * Thomas Kemper, Tycho and Gabe's cat in Penny Arcade (webcomic), who has advanced computer skills and might even be an MSCE; he is named after the Thomas Kemper brand of soft drinks. * Ketto Shī (ケット・シー) from various Japanese anime, based on Cait Sidhe from Celtic mythology * Kimba the White Lion * Kirara in InuYasha * Kisa, female black panther raised by Jedda Walker in Defenders of the Earth * Kitten, from the webcomic Bear and Kitten * Kitten, from Tom and Jerry * Kitty (smacks) the Kellog's Smacks * Kittycat, cat from The Family Circus. * Klas Katt, the main character in Swedish author Gunnar Lundkvists dark, existentialist Comics * Kleo-girlfriend cat of Riff-Raff of Heathcliff cartoon "Cat. * Klunk, from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Konyako, a teenaged Cat in the anime Edens Bowy, she is the niece of Miss Nyako, dictator of Yuneas. Konyako's name is a contraction of "Koneko" (Japanese for "kitten") and "Nya" (Japanese for "meow"). * Kuroneko-sama from the Anime Trigun. Roughly translated, the name simply means Lord Black Cat. * Krazy Kat, surreal cartoon by George Herriman * Krosp, Emperor of All Cats, of Krosp * Kyaa in Please Save My Earth * Kyo Sohma, a boy who transforms into a cat when hugged by a member of the opposite sex in the anime/manga series Fruits Basket * Leo, from the webcomic VG Cats * Leo the Lion, Beaky Buzzard's prey from the cartoon The Lion's Busy. * Lightning, from Tom and Jerry * Lion, the lion from Boner's Ark. * Loki, a gray cat belonging to Mr. Svenson in the Archie Comics * Looshkin, the psychotic cat from the comic book Bear (comic book). * Luca, Amy's cybernetically enhanced cat in IGPX * Lucifer, the wicked stepmother's cat in the Disney movie Cinderella (1950 film). * Ludwig, from the comic strip Arlo and Janis. * Luna (Sailor Moon), Artemis (Sailor Moon), Diana (Sailor Moon) and Sailor Tin Nyanko in Sailor Moon * Lyle and Lana from Animal Crackers (comic) comic strip. * Mac Manc McManx, from the Get Fuzzy comic strip * Madcat, Dr. Claw's pet, from cartoon series Inspector Gadget * Maha, from the anime .hack//SIGN, an AI who is assigned to monitor the protagonist Tsukasa. * Matroskin, from animated film Three from Buttermilk Village and its sequels * Max from Max the cat * Mayaa, from Azumanga Daioh. * Meathead, from Tom and Jerry * Merle (Meruru) and the twin sisters Nadia (Nariya) and Elisa (Eriya), the three cat girls in Tenkuu no Escaflowne. *Michael, from Makoto Kobayashi's What's Michael series. *Mike, from Noriko Sasaki's Dōbutsu no o-isha-san (動物のお医者さん, "Mr. Veterinarian") *Milady from Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds, one of the few non-canine characters in the series * Mirage (Aladdin) a villainess in the Aladdin (TV series) series * Miss Nyako, a Tuxedo (clothing)-wearing Cat who is the dictator of robot town Yuneas in anime Edens Bowy. Her name is a contraction of "Nya" (Japanese for "meow") and "ko," a common ending of female names. * Moggy Malone, an apparently "upper-class" cat from Roobarb. * Mooch, the cat and one of the main characters in the comic strip Mutts. * Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle, from Cat * "Mr Mittens" evil cat genius in cartoon Johnny Test * Muffin from the comic strip Pickles (comic strip) * Mungo-one of Heathcliff cartoon "Cats & Co]]. * Myu Myu, Naota's old fat cat in FLCL * Napoleon, black cat owned by the Hale sisters in W.I.T.C.H. * Necoconeco, a fictional corporate mascot in Azumanga Daioh; a kitten on the head of an identical, but adult, cat. * Nero, a fluffy white caterpillar (but does the role of a cat), pet of the villainous toad Silas Greenback, from the cartoon series Dangermouse—a spoof of Blofeld's cat (see above) * Noodles, from the comic strip Mutts * Atsuko Natsume aka Nuku Nuku which is an android created in an effort to save a dying pet cat. Alternatively, Atsuko Higuchi, an alternate reality version of Nuku Nuku, created from the brain and nervous system of a dead kitten, designed to be a weapon of last resort against her sister Rei Rei, made from her feline sibling. * Nya, Shia's companion cat from the TV anime Pita-Ten * Oggy, from Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oil Can Harry from Mighty Mouse * Oliver Wendell McDuffy, feline assistant of Bulldog Drumhead. * Omaha the Cat Dancer, erotic "furry" comic book character * Characters in Rocko's Modern Life in Rocko's Modern Life * Pasi, B. Virtanen's cat * Peekaboo from ''Rose Is Rose * Penelope Pussycat, the black cat who is perpetually chased by (and occasionally chases) Pepé Le Pew * Percival, the feline part in Sinfest's cat and dog duo * Pete (Disney character), Disney cartoon villain, nemesis of Mickey Mouse * Phillipe Lentheric Guerlain de Givenchy, the masked swashbuckling hero of Fantomcat. * Pink Panther (character), movie eponym, cartoon character * Plottigat, Disney cartoon character, an evil mad scientist who is an enemy of Mickey Mouse * Precious, cat who almost takes over the world in Pinky and the Brain * Proud Heart Cat, a Care Bear cousin *Puma (comics) from Marvel comics, a werepuma villain and ally of Spider-Man * Pussyfoot, Looney Tunes character * Ragland T. Tiger, aka Rags, on Crusader Rabbit * Red, the villain in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Reed, from the Get Fuzzy comic strip * Rhonda, a tiger in Kevin and Kell * Riff-Raff-cat who appears on Heathcliff cartoon "Cat" * Rita, part of the cat-dog couple Rita and Runt in Animaniacs * Ruac Lycia, an anthropomorphic cheetah in the webcomic Bristled * Rubbish, the star of Rubbish, King of the Jumble. * Ruff, of Hanna-Barbera's Ruff and Reddy * Sagwa and friends, Siameses * Saucy Sal the cat from Kaze no Shoujo Emily anime series which was adapted from the Emily of New Moon novel series by Lucy Maud Montgomery. * Sawyer, the white Persian from Cat * The Samurai Pizza Cats, cartoon characters * Scrapper, the one-eyed cat of Mrs. Wicket in the 2002 Mr. Bean animated series. * Scratch, cat from The Biskitts, lives in a cave and likes to eat dogs. * Scratchy in The Itchy & Scratchy Show, the Show-within-a-show on The Simpsons * Sebastian of Josie and the Pussycats. * Shampoo, girl who transforms into a cat in the anime/manga series Shampoo * Shiimsa, a stray kitten adopted by Elizabeth Patterson in For Better or Worse. (The name is supposed to be from an American Indian language, meaning "little animal friend.") * Si and Am, the sinister and mischievous Siamese (cat)s owned by Aunt Sarah in the film Lady and the Tramp * The Sinister Felines from Atop The Litterbox; one of the few non-human antagonists from the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door * Shnelly, from the comic strip Mutts * Shorty, from Tom and Jerry * Shtinky Puddin, from the comic strip Mutts * Snack 'the mafia cat', Katie Harbournes faintly evil cat in the Wicked Winchester series of comics. * Snagglepuss, Hanna-Barbera TV cartoon character * Snicklefritz, Granny Garbonzo's cat on Big Comfy Couch * Snowball I (white, deceased) and Snowball I (black, deceased), Snowball I (brown, deceased), Snowball I (white, deceased), Snowball V (black, current cat, renamed Snowball II), The Simpsons' house cats. * Solange from 9 Chickweed Lane * Sourpuss, from the comic strip Mutts * Spider Jerusalem's two-headed chain-smoking alley cat, from Transmetropolitan * Spinel Sun, also known as Suppi from the anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura * Stank Lloyd Wrong, from the Get Fuzzy comic strip * Stimpy, from the cartoon series Ren and Stimpy * Streaky the Supercat, from Supergirl comics * SWAT Kats characters T-Bone, Razor, Calico Briggs, and other residents of MegaCat City * Sylvester's; Warner Bros. cartoon character * [Mrs Sylvestor; Warner Bros. cartoon character * Sylvester Jr; Sylvester's Son * Tabbe Le Fauve from the furry comic book, Xanadu (comic) * Ta-kun, the little black cat Mamimi rescued in FLCL * Tama-neko, Mitsukake's pet from Fushigi Yuugi * The cat in Cowboy Bebop Session 20. * The Thundercats, cartoon characters who are feline humanoid aliens * The title character in Around the World with Willy Fog is portrayed as an anthropomorphic lion. In addition, two of his travelling companions (Rigadon and Princess Romy) are both portrayed as cats. * Sergeant Tibs, Colonel's faithful assistant in One Hundred and One Dalmatians * Tom, from the cartoon series Tom and Jerry * Tom-Tom, from the comic strip Mutts * Toodles Galore, Tom's love interest from Tom and Jerry * Toonces, the driving cat (from Saturday Night Live) * Top Cat and his band of alley cats, Hanna-Barbera TV cartoon characters * The Totem forms of the Visionaries characters Leoric and Witterquick, a Lion and a Cheetah respectively * In the Transformer cartoon and comic books, Ravage was the evil Decepticon robot cat who transformed into a cassette tape and Steeljaw was the heroic Autobot robot cat who transformed into a cassette tape * Tut Tut, the familiar in the Filmation cartoon Mission: Magic * Twisp, from Penny Arcade (webcomic). Not to be confused with Catsby, Twisp's imp counterpart. * Unnamed pool-playing cat in the Schoolhouse Rock song, "Naughty Number Nine" * Unnamed cat owned by Power Girl in DC Comics. * Ura in El-Hazard * Waffles-the Goofs cat in Disney's Goof Troop. *Walks the Night Alone- the cat that Dream's second incarnation Daniel granted rest to in the SANDMAN in the valume The Wake * Wannyan (a.k.a. Bow-Meow), the half-dog half-cat alien Baby-sitter from the anime UFO Baby (a.k.a. Da! Da! Da!) * Watchcats, feline spoof of Watchmen, in which Gus, Hatrack, Professor New York, and Carrie are stalked by a killer. * Wildcat, Donald Rooum's anarchist cat, featured in Freedom newspaper * Winston, the Janitor's cat in the Beano comic strip The Bash Street Kids * Wordsworth W. Wordsworth-a cat who speaks in rhyme on Heathcliff cartoon show Cat. * Wondercat, the cat from the educational television series, Wonder World of Science. * World War II ("World War II"), the infamous "cat next door" that keeps scratching up Snoopy's doghouse in Peanuts * Yuki, Yoko's cat in Beyond (The Animatrix), a sequence in The Animatrix * Zipper Cat, kitten from the Get-Along Gang. * The unnamed cat from The Last Unicorn, based on the book by the same name, written by Peter S. Beagle. * Chowder, Susie Carmichael's cat from the animated show Rugrats. Pokémon The following is a list of feline-based Monsters featured in Pokémon: * Meowth - normal Pokémon based on a Domestic cat. * Snorlax - normal Pokémon based on a Domestic cat. * Persian (Pokémon) - normal Pokémon based on a Domestic cat or Mountain lion. * Mewtwo - legendary psychic Pokémon genetically copied from a Kitten Pokémon. * Mew (Pokémon) - legendary psychic Pokémon based on a Kitten * Espeon - psychic Pokémon based on a Nekomata. * Skitty - normal Pokémon based on a Kitten. * Delcatty - normal Pokémon based on a Domestic cat. * Shinx - electric Pokémon based on a Lion cub. * Luxio - electric Pokémon based on a young Lion. * Luxray - electric Pokémon based on a Lion. * Glameow - normal Pokémon based on a Domestic cat. * Purugly - normal Pokémon based on a Domestic cat. Yu-Gi-Oh The following is a list of feline-based Monsters featured in Yu-Gi-Oh: * Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat * Leogun * Lady Panther * A Cat of Ill Omen * Neko Mane King * Cat's Ear Tribe * Dark Cat with White Tail * Panther Warrior * Rescue Cat * Catnipped Kitty * Sleeping Lion * Nekogal #1 * Fusionist * Little Chimera In computer games * Alley Cat (game) * Alfador, Janus's cat from Chrono Trigger * Andre, from Shadow Hearts: Covenant * Big the Cat, from Sonic Adventure * Blaze the Cat, from Sonic Rush * Blinx: The time sweeping cat from Blinx: The Time Sweeper (Also notable, Blinx' companions in the Time Factory are all cats) * Bob the Jagex Cat, from RuneScape, and his evil counterpart Evil Bob, from ScapeRune * Bubsy Bobcat *Katt, Rei, Cray, and Lin from the Breath of fire series * Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII), from Final Fantasy VII, based on Cait Sidhe from Celtic mythology * Captain Nathaniel Claw, from Claw (computer game). * CatBat, the Cat/Bat hybrid enemy from Wario Land 4. * Catz, in the Petz virtual pets game. * Evil the Cat, one of many villains from the video game Earthworm Jim * Felicia (Darkstalkers), catgirl character from the Darkstalkers series. * Gekigami, a tiger celestial brush god in Okami * Gina, the weaponsmith in Revenant (game) from Eidos Interactive and Cinematix Studios * Katt, an anthropomorphic cat who fights using staves in Breath of Fire 2 * Kabegami, a cat celestial brush god from Okami * Katt Monroe from Star Fox 64/Lylat Wars * Kay from Legend of Kay * Ketto Shī (ケット・シー) from various Japanese games, also based on Cait Sidhe * Links, an Office Assistant in Microsoft Office * Juliette (Fur Fighters), a playable character from Fur Fighters * Juhani, Cathar (cat/female alien) in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Mao, from Shadow Hearts: From The New World * Mia from .hack, who appears in the games as a purple-furred catgirl Blademaster with a penchant for Aromatic Grass * Mia from .hack//G.U., the white cat who accompanies Endrance during the first game. * Mithra, from Final Fantasy XI * Mukies, from Mappy * Myau, the Musk Cat and Party Member of Phantasy Star * Nifta, from Wizball * Nyamco/Goro and the Mewkies/Meowkies from Mappy * Red XIII, from Final Fantasy VII * Schrödinger, a black cat that takes an interest in the Embryon tribe in Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 1 & 2 * Shoe, a defendant's cat from Phoenix Wright: Justice for All * Sphinx, the protagonist and demi-god (lion) from the game Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy * Strudel, the remote controlled cat from Time Splitters: Future Perfect * Spitz, from the WarioWare (series) * Tango, in the Game Boy game Mega Man V (Game Boy) * Tat, in the Playstation 2 game Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil * Various characters from the Animal Crossing (series) series * Kai the Cat, Kat the Cat, Mew the Cat, Dark Panther from the MMORPG Lineage II * The Vah Shir, one of the player races in EverQuest, are feline humanoids * The main character and bosses from Magical Cat Adventure *Uriko the Half Beast, a zoanthrope from the Bloody Roar fighting game series, can morph into a cat. * several Animal Crossing: Wild World villagers. * Psycho Kitty from Brutal: Above the Claw, the sequel to Brutal: Paws of Fury * CATS are a race of feline space cyborgs bent on destroying the Earth. How are you gentlemen??? In song * An unnamed cat in The Cat Came Back (1893) by Harry S. Miller] * MC Skat Kat from the song Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul * Tommy the Cat, titular character of the song by Primus In science * Schrödinger's cat, hapless victim and lucky survivor of a thought experiment by Erwin Schrödinger illustrating the incompleteness of the theory of Quantum mechanics (although Schrödinger himself is historical, the cat is the protagonist in a thought experiment and thus fictional). Surrounding this thought experiment, John Gribbin authored two books, In Search of Schrödinger's Cat and Schrödinger's Kittens. Cat City * Kuching (pronounced: Koo-ching), a city in Malaysia is nicknamed Cat City because in the Malay language, "kucing" means cat. The origin of the name of the city is still unclear, whether it really refers to the animal or not. References *Rovin, Jeff. The Illustrated History of Cartoon Animals. New York: Prentice Hall, 1991. ISBN 0-13-275561-0 See also *List of historical cats *List of fictional cat-like aliens *List of fictional animals *List of fictional mice and rats *List of fictional dogs *List of treecats